Help
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: Elena shrugged as he opened the door. "Hey, you can't blame me, I'm drunk, my ex-boyfriend just tried to kill me, I have a migraine, and I'm more likely to die at night and become a vampire, so really, you can't judge me," LANG/SPOILERS/KLENA!


So I know I haven't written or updated for a while. Sorry. I had to take a break, and only began getting my inspiration back when the show returned.

WITH AMAZING KLAUS/ELENA SCENES, may I add ;)

And then I was all flippin' chirpy and excited for more scenes/moments between them in last nights episode.

But guess what I got.

Klaroline. A _big_ fucking reason to hate the producers even more. I swear to god, if Caroline is Klaus' love interest, I'm quitting the show. I'll be finishing up _Burning Road To Love_ and then I'll be done with it.

It actually freaking _hurt_ me to watch the bed scene. Like, what the _actual_ fuck? He wanted her dead in the same episode he saved her! And then the stupid bracelet? Jesus! Everyone always hated Elena because she apparently 'got all the guys', when she has only ever loved Stefan, and Matt (we _assume_) and she cares for Damon, while Caroline was _all over_ Stefan in the early episodes, then _Damon_, then _Matt_ (to make Elena jealous, may I add) and then Tyler.

And okay, to be fair, she doesn't want Klaus – _yet_, he's fucking irresistible- and heaps of shippers are hatin' on Klena, while Caroline is _basically_ all like;

"Oh, don't take this personally Tyler, but I'm going to dump you because you're a hybrid, but I'm also very attracted to your sire -also a hybrid- but you don't mind, do you?"

AND EVERYONE LOVES HER FOR IT! AHH!

Even though it's not entirely _her _fault, she still needs to stay the fuck away from him. I really just _can't _take it. If she ends up liking him, I'm quitting the show for good. Caroline can get all the guys and be loved for it, and everyone is calling Elena 'a selfish bitch' while she's trying to protect the people she loves.

And who the fuck is Caroline hooking up with next?

Jeremy or Alaric? I wouldn't be surprised if it was both. At the same time.

Anyway, I hope I don't receive any hate for this.

So, here's an alternate version and what I _think_ should have happened in 3x11.

**.**

"Stefan just grabbed Elena," Damon said, his voice strained even though he tried to sound casual and bored. Annoyed.

And that certainly got the hybrids attention.

"Really? Well," Klaus said, smelling the flowers nearby. "He has gotten desperate,"

"He's going to try and use her against you, just do what he says," Damon said firmly. "Get rid of your hybrids,"

Klaus looked up warningly. "Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her," he answered, smirking knowingly.

_He would have his head knocked off his shoulders the next second_.

"You _sure_ about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party. He's bordering on _crazy_ right now,"

Klaus smiled widely, sighing as he turned around.

"Well, crazy or not, _that_ kind of love never dies,"

He saw the Salvatores expression, the kind of heartbroken and realisation filled expression that made him somewhat more relateable. "He's bluffing," Klaus added airily, not in the least bit concerned.

Damon walked forward. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But if you don't wanna believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right _now_ I don't have a _clue_ how far he is willing to take this so if he says 'blink', I _suggest_ you _blink_,"

He blinked.

**.**

"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire," He said.

Elena watched him, suddenly not able to breath. Who the fuck _was_ this? This wasn't Stefan. Stefan was all; sunny smiles and loving hugs. This person was all; self destruction and selfish choices.

"Stop the car Stefan," She said firmly, watching him speed up purposely. "_Stop the car Stefan_!"

The _person_ took out his phone and quickly scanned through his phone-book, taking out his phone as he dialled a number. The number only rang for less than a second before someone answered.

… Damon?

"Stefan! How nice to hear your voice,"

_Klaus_.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus," Stefan warned as he sped up visibly.

"Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back," was the reply, and Elenas hands tightened around the doors handlebars.

Stefan chuckled quickly, smiling humourlessly. "_Okay_, well then I'm going to drive your blood source over Wickery bridge,"

Elena turned towards him, unbelieving her own ears.

Klaus didn't either. "I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill her," He sounded sure.

Stefan bit into his wrist and forced it onto Elena's mouth. She struggled as tears filled her eyes at her ex-boyfriends -who she was still _very_ in love with- treatment. The blood gushed down her throat as Stefan sped up.

When he pulled away, she began breathing heavily as remains of blood remained on her lips. She choked slightly and covered her mouth. "Why are you doing this?"

"What's going on?" Klaus asked calmly, but visibly concerned.

"I just fed her my blood! No more hybrids if she's a vampire!"

"You won't do it," Klaus said and just the tenor of his voice calmed Elena slightly. It made her feel safer.

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go," Stefan assured him, making the situation a bit more real to Elena.

He _would_ do anything to hurt Klaus, and that includes killing her. _She couldn't believe_ what he was becoming. What he _was_.

Klaus sighed over the phone just as the Wickery bridge came into view. A sob escaped Elena.

"Say goodbye to your family Klaus,"

"No!" Elena said louder, her voice strained as effects of Stefans blood overtook her. The headache began and her vision slurred. "Stefan slow down!"

Stefan sped up again, against her protests and she let out another sob. "Stefan slow down! Stefan, _stop it_,"

"Fine!" A voice sounded from the speaker. "I'll send them away, you win,"

Stefan only sped up, and Elena's fear spiked up.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled again. "Stefan _stop_!"

"_Stop the car_,_ Stefan!_" Klaus ordered over the phone, and the car came to a slow and scary halt. Elena screamed and ducked, holding her ribcage in place and hoping none pierced her lungs.

The car stopped just before they could reach the edge and Elena heard a 'beep' from the phone.

_Klaus was coming_.

**.**

He clicked the red phone icon and sighed, annoyed, agitated and overly concerned. Stefan has just crossed the line. Trying to off both his family and Elena?

Bad move.

_Bad_ fucking move.

The hybrid walked towards the elder Salvatore brother and grabbed his shoulder. "Go meet Caroline. Tyler texted me with bad news,"

"Why do you so _suddenly_ care? And where the hell are you going?"

"_Go_ meet Caroline, Damon,"

He stormed out of the Mayors house.

**.**

Elena slowly faced Stefan, her face scrunching up further as she breathed heavily. She tried to speak but couldn't let out a word. Her vision blurred intensely as both got out of the car.

She began walking quickly and closer to the edge of the bridge when she heard his voice.

"Get back in the car," Stefan said forcefully from behind her.

She shook her head, swaying as she walked away. "Stay away from me!"

"Elena, get in the car,"

She turned around. "How could you!" she finally yelled, her eyes betraying her emotions. "My parents _died_ going over this bridge, _I_ almost died," Her voice broke and she finally saw some emotion enter his face. "You _knew_ that. You're the one who saved me," Her voice trailed off as it got softer.

"I had to do that to make him believe, alright? Your fear sold it,"

"Well, what if he hadn't?"

"He _did_,"

That just angered her more. "Well, what if he _hadn't_!"

"He _did, _Elena, he _backed down_. He has a _weakness_, If I know his weakness, I can _destroy_ him!"

Elena listened and looked down, looking up and meeting his sparkly eyes. This wasn't the Stefan she loved. "And after all this time, _that_ is what matters? Destroying Klaus?"

She began walking away again. "Destroying Klaus is all I have left,"

With just that, her heart finally broke in two. "You had _me_,"

Stefan shook his head and Elena began seeing the familiarity of Stefan. "I lost you the minute I left town with him, you just hadn't let yourself admit that yet,"

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?"

He began walking away and shook his head, turning around. "I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena,"

He got in the car, and just drove away.

_Just drove away_.

He just _left_ her there, alone in the dark. On the bridge where her _whole_ life changed.

**.**

When ten minuted passed, and standing was becoming suddenly very hard to do, she walked towards the railing, her tears falling silently against her cheeks.

She hooked one leg over the railing, and the other, letting the cold breeze brush her tears back.

"You _do_ realise that as soon as you try offing yourself, I'll just dive in after you and heal you, right?"

She didn't jump at the sound of that voice, she just leaned forward and closer to the water.

Who knows, maybe she'll even find her parents_ car _in there?

"You've got your hybrids, you shouldn't want anything from me anymore," her vision swayed and she lost the support of one hand, nearly falling in.

Klaus hand caught hers and he brought her closer. "You'd think that having seven equals running around would be easy, but it's not exactly sunshine and rainbows, sweetheart, there's always a catch,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked him just as he brought her over the railing and closer to the safeness. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I just want my friends and my family and a normal life," She let out the muffled words through sobs, feeling pathetic as she broke down in front of him.

"Come here, we'll get you home,"

"No, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay _here_,"

"Oh, but you'll _freeze_,"

He couldn't have his lovely doppelganger get a cold or a lung infection, could he?

Elena tried to struggle and stood up straighter, only to curl up when the pain hit her.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked quickly, grabbing her arm and uncovering her stomach. He laid his hand gently near her ribs and pushed slightly, making Elena release a strangled sob. "Your rib is fractured,"

"I don't care, just go away!"

"We need to get you home. It's winter and you'll get a lung infection. You can even _pierce_ your lung if something goes wrong,"

He turned away from her and grabbed her arm, walking her toward a black car.

She had stopped crying but gasped. "Please," She finally said, making him turn around. "_Please_, just help me," she added whispering as she faced the ground.

Next second, she was in the front passenger seat, buckled up. "Stay still and breath carefully," he said, reaching out a hand, and squeezing her arm gently. "We'll be home soon,"

**.**

After a couple of minutes, she sniffed, making Klaus step out of deep thought. "Why did he do it?" Elena whispered, facing him slightly.

"I-" Klaus faced her, seeing her tears again as he slowed down and drove straight into the main town road. "I don't know, Elena,"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you asked for it, and because you need it,"

"But _why_,"

"You let me use your blood for the hybrids, I owe you,"

Elena snorted and faced the window. "Didn't think it would matter to you,"

"Well, you don't really know me, now do you?"

"All I need to know is that you killed my Auntie, tried to kill my brother and took away someone that I was in love with. That's enough for me to judge you, in _my _book anyway,"

"But you still don't really know me, so you don't have a reason to be acting as if you have all the right to be judging me like you've known me all my life,"

"I _do_ have a right to judge you,"

He got out of the car and quickly opened her door, unbuckling her and picking her up. "I can _walk_, Klaus,"

"No, you _can't_. You've got a fractured rib and a migraine, you _do_ need help,"

"And _you_ don't?" She retorted. Klaus sent her a warning look.

Elena shrugged as he opened the door. "Hey, you can't blame _me_, I'm drunk, my ex-boyfriend just tried to kill me, I have a migraine, and I'm more likely to die at night and become a vampire, so really, you can't judge me,"

Klaus rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Just, ,"

Elena only laughed and then winced, grabbing her ribs. "Come in, Klaus,"

He immediately sped in and into her bedroom, setting her on her bed. "How did you know which room was mine?"

Klaus smirked, winking and brushing his nose with his pointy finger twice. "I'll see you soon, I have business to attend to,"

"Wait," Elena said as he walked towards the door. "So you're just going to leave me here? Alone? I will _die_ if I move incorrectly,"

"_Hah_, you thought I was going to leave you for the night? I'm just going to see Caroline for five minutes and then I'll be back,"

He send her a cheeky, _fake_ smile and left.

Elena rolled her eyes, sighing as she tried her hardest not to move. He left her in a _very _ awkward position.

.

Well, so do you guys want a sequel to this one shot? Not a multiple-chapter one, just a one shot. I could start a series with this storyline.


End file.
